


like it when that wakes you up

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 他在夜晚醒来。不是因为周围任何的异动，或是噩梦残余下来冰凉的冷汗，而就是是他身体的生物钟，告诉他，是时候了。niao梗注意





	like it when that wakes you up

**Author's Note:**

> 补个档，一篇我很喜欢的niao梗

他在夜晚醒来。不是因为周围任何的异动，或是噩梦残余下来冰凉的冷汗，而就是是他身体的生物钟，告诉他，是时候了。

Dean很早就明白自己和Sam被抚养的方式注定了他们之间的关系比普通手足之间更紧密。他不知道那究竟有多紧密，但也不知道其他任何一个人会这样。这是Dean在夜晚最习惯又最尴尬的事，比起这件事，Sam半夜回房间后Dean床上本想过夜的女孩惊叫着踢他裆部这件根本排不上列表。  
Sammy小怪物小时候尿过的床单接起来能绕地球好几周，那时候他们搬家还没有后来那么频繁，清理床单的活和教育弟弟的责任自然会落到比他大不了几岁的Dean身上。他实在是受够了连着几天洗Sam画出来的地图，Sam的脏裤子，甚至还有那么几次，他们睡太近牵连到的Dean自己的裤子。于是Dean在晚上睡觉时开始留意他弟弟的需求，一旦Sam发出一种特定的呜咽或者左右翻转夹紧双腿，他就会立刻叫醒他，让他去厕所，有几次Dean甚至不得不把他赖床的弟弟从床上捞起来扔进厕所。这种习惯持续到Dean开始能闭着眼睛这么做了，Sam也长大了，这事似乎就要成为他们童年不怎么值得纪念但绝对是让Dean头痛了好一阵子的事然后被揭过去了。

而青春期的Dean突然某天在平静的半夜醒来，他警觉地睁开眼，却只感到胃里有什么东西在翻搅，好像他该做什么事但他又一时想不起来。他扫视着周围，目光习惯性落到不远处确认他的弟弟，Sam正在迷迷糊糊爬起来，一手提着过于宽大的睡裤一边往厕所走。Dean从睡前整理的枪械顺序一直想到拉拉队队长的约炮日期，没有任何不对，便又翻身睡了过去。

随后的几星期连续几次毫无预兆的醒来都能看见Sam去厕所，Dean终于开始把这两个问题联系起来。他先怀疑是Sam在捣鬼，但逼问换来的只有那小鬼羞红着脸的大喊大叫一阵踢打（说真的Dean觉得Sam生气的样子简直像条小狗，还有高兴的样子也像，还有吃东西的时候，好吧让他诚实点，做什么都像）。人为因素被排除了以后，Dean也想不出什么办法，他越是紧张这件事，夜里醒来的感觉越鲜明。只要他们在同一个房间，Sam在他的视线范围里，他会为了Sam醒来，不论是因为他弟弟做噩梦了，伤口疼了，或是最简单的，只是有生理需求了。照顾Sam是他的责任，Dean没为这点抱怨过，在意识到以前，他已经将点点滴滴的细节悉数接纳，别扭的习惯也好，偶尔小小的惊喜也罢，通通成为他身体的一部分，就在那第一个夜晚他将Sam纳入自己小小的坚定的怀抱开始，这一切就仿佛已经注定。

十几岁成长的日子最暴躁最煎熬，某一晚他们三个猎魔回来，Dean半夜醒来。他睁开眼，催促身边的懒鬼Sam去厕所好让自己重回美女相伴的梦里，再转头看了看爸爸，确保他熟睡后没有压到伤口，最后翻身准备睡觉。半睁着眼的他模糊地透过毛玻璃看到他弟弟仿佛一夜之间窜出来的高高瘦瘦的背影，他分开着腿，厕所里传出来淅淅沥沥的水声和Sam因为扯到手上伤口疼痛的哼哼。Dean边上的枕头上还有Sam夜里出汗的湿渍，热烘烘粘哒哒的泛出一股Sam晚餐后溜到停车场和他哥哥一起偷喝的啤酒花味。这可能本该让他觉得恶心或者怎么样，但Sam就是Sam，Dean为他做过很多（不过他发誓他会在洗衣服这一点上讨回来的，这年龄的男孩子用脚气就能让怪物晕死过去），他弟弟身上没什么是他不接受或者不打算接受的，Sam小时候捣蛋摔断一颗门牙Dean甚至说过如果没有女孩喜欢他自己就一辈子养他这样的话，当然那是在他们都不知道人类有乳牙这回事的时候。Dean挑挑眉，胃里翻腾的感觉褪去，抽水声和倦意一齐冲刷过他，他陷在柔软的枕头里，此刻他感觉和Sam如此亲密。

从斯坦福出来的第一周Dean就又重新半夜睡醒了，Sam从浴室里走出来，手还埋在乱糟糟的头发里，透亮的月光下突然看见隔壁床的Dean直勾勾地盯着他，他打到一半哈欠生生被吓停了，手僵僵地垂下来放到身侧。这时如果寂静能杀死人两个人早就身中数枪了。他们就这样僵持了一会儿，最后Sam做了坦陈的那个（因为他娘死了，Dean想这么说，但他知道他这不是真的这么想），Sam翻了个白眼，慢慢朝他哥哥的床铺挪过去，一边顺手抓起了自己床上的枕头。  
“上帝啊，我想念这个。”他躺下来的时候这么说，而Dean不确定他是指哪一件。和你六尺四的弟弟挤在一起睡不是什么值得骄傲的事，但近距离感到他那么棒让他那么骄傲的弟弟就在他的身边，更主要的是知道Sam仍需要他这个事实，Dean的心脏他的整个身体好像要背叛他自己，他想紧紧抓住Sam不让他再离开，不计后果。而从日后来看他也不确定自己是不是真的这么做了。

——————————————————

Dean打开浴室门，使劲眨眼适应昏黄的光线。

“Dude, 我从来没一晚上醒过来两次。”他没有进来，眼睛扫视着Sam。

Sam正把上衣卷着查看伤口，他的侧腹向下一条长长的伤口穿过他的胯骨一直危险地延伸到他的鼠蹊部附近，是被那食尸鬼拖过一块尖利的岩石时划伤的。Dean自己也伤得不轻，但他喉咙发紧，自责和愧疚比他的伤口疼多了，“你的伤口在疼？”

“不，”Sam看了他一眼，眼角耷拉着，那一闪而过的脆弱神情让Dean一阵不由得一阵震动，“我没事。”

“见鬼的你没事。”Dean走近一步，瞥见Sam的睡裤低低地挂在他的胯骨上，Sam注意到他的眼神，手臂动了动，又立刻停住了。不用说出口，Dean立刻读懂了他身体反射性想掩饰的语言。他单刀直入，在这种问题上从不含糊，他不敢，“你那里怎么了？可不能让我们的小小Sam有事。”

Sam狼狈地后退了一步，一瘸一拐的走路姿势让Dean恨不得再把那食尸鬼鞭尸一百遍，他垂下眼睛，说出了实情，“我，呃，我不能，Dean，我，不能——尿尿。我，哪里出了问题我得，但我尿不出来。我想是因为那伤或者怎么样，”

Dean起初想笑，但Sam恐慌的表情让他意识到了问题的严重性，他拍拍Sam的肩，手指擦过他绷紧的线条，“你只需要放松。Let go.”

“我不能，Dean，我受伤了。还有，我总是想到，你，那食尸鬼差点——”

“Sam，你没有问题，我也好好在这里，你只是恐慌发作了，而且，我们在middle of nowhere，最近的医院至少有几小时的车程。”

Sam还想说什么，但Dean的表情告诉他谈话结束了，他哥哥不可能提供语言上其他的劝慰了，“我，好吧，我只是，我去冲个澡，或者再一个人待会儿，可能会好些，”他本来转身想去拧淋浴房的开关，但又想到自己身上的伤口，只好改口。

而Dean没有离开，他凝视着Sam，而Sam不知道要怎样做。过了一会儿，Dean好像放弃了什么似的叹了口气，  
“裤子脱了。”

Dean放下马桶圈，把Sam推过去坐下，然后他在冰冷的瓷砖上跪下来，分开Sam赤裸蜜色的大腿，不顾他难受的表情，他倒了些洗手台上的乳液，一手托起Sam软软的性器，快速套弄起来。Sam的脸色立刻变了，他的脑袋向后仰去，汹涌的尿意和性欲的刺激让他浑身震颤，身体自动为那唯一的发泄口分了主次，膀胱口收缩，那性器渐渐胀大起来，射精感开始在鼠蹊部堆积。

“我的天，Dean，Dean，你在——”Sam脸上飘起红晕，他的长长的腿支起来，脚趾抠进旅馆廉价的防滑垫里，腿绷紧了。

Dean分开膝盖顶住Sam收腿的动作，空余的手拉下他乱糟糟的脑袋吻住了他。

Sam的嘴唇很干，阿肯色的环境和坏坏的脾气，Dean想，一边不失力道地舔开他的牙齿，湿润的舌尖勾弄起他上颚的敏感带。Sam发出一声轻哼，咬紧的牙关一下子卸了力，唾液开始分泌，欲望和疼痛在身体里交错，他伸展手臂想要紧紧抱住他哥哥，就像他每次感到无助的时候一样，Dean一边吻着他，一边流畅地撸动手里渐渐变硬的阴茎，他随着Sam收紧手臂的动作慢慢直起腰，上身伸展，小腹收紧，胯部朝前挺出，昏睡的身体直到坐上他的大腿才渐渐苏醒，分开他们一路上紧紧贴着的嘴唇，两具身体自然地缓缓摩擦起来，好像正在自主移动着寻找最契合的位置。

Sam握着他的腰，手指在他的腰窝不安地打转。“I got you.”Dean在亲吻间隙不自觉地贴着Sam嘴唇吹出这些安抚的短语，“It's okay.”他伸手向后撑住Sam的大腿，同时微微抬起身体移动了一下自己，不让自己离Sam胯部的伤口太近。手掌陷进那熟悉的肌肉感觉很温暖，那就像是自己的第二层皮肤，有时候它们紧紧包住自己，在Sam痛苦也在他愉悦的时候，让Dean觉得自己充满力量，却同时也脆弱无比。每次拥抱途中，他伸手，他知道Sam会接住他，而他只能勉强维持住形体，然后在胸膛紧贴他的兄弟的那一刻分崩离析。

窄窄的浴室里一切简直是给小人国准备的，Dean两脚完全踩在瓷砖上，大腿夹着Sam的胯，左手臂只要一斜就会打碎看上去摇摇欲坠的淋浴房玻璃，而Sam坐下来的高度让他两条支起来的腿更是完全倾斜着，Dean觉得自己后背就要撞到了。可没人抱怨，Sam忙着对抗体内膀胱的胀痛和席卷全身的兴奋浪潮，他临近顶点，体内的尿意又无处发泄，阴茎同时硬得快要爆炸。Dean的嘴唇来到他的脖子，Sam顺从他仰起脑袋，下颚发红的皮肤感受到他哥哥下巴上细小的胡茬，湿润和阵阵温热的气息。Sam几乎要跳起来，臀部不受控制地往上挺，Dean被他猛的一下几乎颠起来，不满地哼哼了一声，推推他大腿的动作让Sam马上老实下来，手掌抓紧了Dean的胯骨。阴茎被熟悉的手掌掌握在手里套弄，Sam很难控制自己不在那对线条优美的人鱼线旁留下印记。而Dean总是知道Sam所有喜欢被触摸的部位，无论他们在床上床下，Sam总是渴望接触，有时候手臂间轻轻的擦碰都能点亮他的脸。这经常让Dean很愧疚，也有点对爸爸不得不选择的教育方式感到难过。想到爸爸，Dean立刻有点软下来，他回到照顾Sam的状态里，全身心投入到让他弟弟不再焦躁的安抚行为里。

“Come for me, Sammy。”熟练的手法很容易将Sam逼到极限，Dean半咬半舔他的耳朵，给了手里的肉棒最后几下又快又重的套弄。Dean熟悉他弟弟的身体，浑身痉挛，眼睛里掠过迷幻的色彩，鼻翼翕动，他颧骨上飘着粉色的高潮红，汗液滑过，Dean用力舔舔那里，等待着温热的液体射出手里的性器。但是，什么也没有，而Sam的表情越来越绝望，他两手紧紧攀住Dean的手臂，大腿绷得像岩石一样硬，他颤抖的嘴唇发出惊慌的气音，胸腔不规律地起起伏伏。

“嘿，嘿，冷静，”Dean放开手，弯腰扶住他弟弟的脸抬起来，“只是放松，好吗，Sam，Sammy，你需要射出来，”

Sam的嘴唇颤抖着，眉毛纠结仿佛忍耐着疼痛，“我，我不能，我的天，但它就在那里，我不能，我，伤，Dean——”

“你那里没有伤到，你很好，我昨晚帮你缝的伤口，我明白，相信我，Sam。”Dean又重又快地吻住他弟弟，含住他的下嘴唇用力吸吮，Sam喉咙滚出饥渴的低吟，僵硬的脖子活动起来，不自觉开始追逐Dean灵活的舌头。

“就是这样……”Dean满意地分开两人，欲望重新成为主题，他站起来，仍旧确保自己紧贴着Sam，而下身的位置刚好他向前碾过那两块紧实有力的胸肌。Dean双手从两侧拉下拳击内裤，坚硬滚烫的肉棒打在Sam的胸口，让他浑身震颤，Dean伸手用力捏了捏自己的根部才制止住自己在看见Sam的表情以后立刻射出来。Sam脸上羞耻和欲望在他低头看到Dean旋转胯部用阴茎磨蹭他的胸肌的时候彻底爆发出来，Dean伸手抬起Sam的下巴，两人对上视线，Dean因为他弟弟迷惑又温柔的眼神微笑起来，而他深爱的那对迷茫的臻绿色也因为他的微笑而染上深深的情感。

Dean用拇指刮走他脸颊上的泪水，同时感到Sam的双手滑到他的屁股，他伸手拿起洗手台上的乳液，挤在手掌上，伸到背后草草扩张起自己。Dean太熟悉Sam难受的表情了，特别是这个小时候他想尿尿就会皱起来的鼻头，如今这个表情参杂了欲望，变得愈加不知所措起来，Dean总是为自己不断能从新的角度解读Sam而惊叹，期待着有一天Sam能长成独当一面的男人，又害怕他终于不需要自己的那一天来得太快。但此刻，他的Sammy需要他的照顾，Dean只知道，如果有什么能让他弟弟彻底放松，一定是在他把自己全权交付的时候。

“Dean，”Sam无奈又无助地叫唤着，看着他哥哥又淋了一点乳液，然后一手扶着自己单单是碰到就敏感得发疼的那根对准，一手撑着自己，就这样坐了下去。硕大的龟头撑开紧致的括约肌，发出“啵”的一声轻响，Sam清晰感到自己脆弱的顶端进入了一个又紧又热的湿地，煎熬的欲望在他的小腹盘旋，膀胱的膨胀感早已化为阵阵疼痛，Sam无能为力，只能任凭他哥哥主导。而Dean皱着眉，嘴里发出兴奋又疼痛的叹息，他半蹲的大腿紧绷着，Sam忍不住抚摸起了那流畅有力的线条，Dean轻轻晃了晃屁股，故意惹来他弟弟的急喘，然后一点一点地用力，更多的力量被加注在Sam的大腿上，Dean只被草草扩张过的内壁欲拒还迎地包裹住了他，将他吞进了身体的最深处。

“Dean。”Sam用力顶弄了一下，而Dean的手自然地来到了他的小腹，摁在了他膀胱所在的位置，这样的性爱让Sam的呻吟几乎是带上了哭腔。  
“你只需要放松。我也不会笑你早射，再说你青春期多早射我都见过了。”  
说着Dean开始慢慢动作起来，上身倚靠着Sam的胸膛，他甩动起胯部，让Sam的肉棒在那狭窄湿热的甬道里先拓宽一点，即使被疼痛和尿意分心Sam仍旧很快找到了两人的节奏，他们之间的默契是朝夕相处而成的，在性事上早就成为一桩游刃有余的乐事。他托起Dean的臀部，开始在他哥哥身体里挺动，Dean则改为用肩膀顶着他的，一边跟着一进一出的节奏轻轻按摩起他的小腹，小心地避开了伤口。Sam还是很疼，但他感觉好点了，他的阴茎被他哥哥含着，缓慢却每一次都深深到底，撑开Dean，填满Dean，一路摩擦过Dean敏感兴奋的甬道内壁，然后到达那让Dean浑身战栗的一点。Dean在把Sam整根都操进去的时候发出满足的低吟，收缩内壁紧紧箍住了他弟弟的阴茎。他们都感受到了对方浓浓的占有欲，这样迅猛有力的戳刺下Dean交出了主导，他迷失在了欲望里，有那么几秒只能感受到Sam抓着自己的屁股干得他觉得自己只是为了在他弟弟的阴茎上高潮而生，坚持不了多久Dean便猛烈地射在了自己和Sam的小腹之间，同时他的屁股绞紧，给了Sam一个再熟悉不过的信号。

Sam浑身颤抖，额头顶向Dean的肩膀，喉间逸出的轻哼被融进Dean的身体里，他的双手来到Dean的脊背，抓紧的力道几乎要撕碎那件衣服。

Dean只是闷哼了一声，从高潮的晕眩过渡到了被Sam内射的兴奋感里。他的双腿和腰使不上力，他被固定在Sam的阴茎上，不属于自己的潮湿浊液从顶着自己最敏感那一点的龟头顶端喷出来，弄湿自己，弄脏自己，射个没停——

“Sam，你还没——”Dean疑惑地低头，想询问想分开，但Sam紧紧抱着他的背不让他动，手指扣紧了他的肩，他弟弟耳根通红，粗声喘着气，而Dean身体里那根巨大的肉棒像控制不住的水龙头，还在源源不断地射着，往他哥哥热情的甬道里浇注着他的高热体液。Dean突然懂了，他的脸也发起烧来，身前疲软的阴茎一阵抽搐，他开始觉得自己又涨又满，从身体深处被Sam不停地灌着，他错觉自己看不见的小腹正慢慢胀大，但后穴却死命地不知羞耻地紧缩起来，他刻意忽视身下那滴滴答答的水声，那些顺着Sam的肉棒和他的括约肌细微的移动造成的缝隙流出来滑到Sam的囊袋然后滴下来的水珠的存在让他腰酥得直不起来，他开始听见Sam发出一些另人难堪又火辣地要命的细声呜咽，好像一条终于得到解脱满足地哼哼的小狗，Dean又开始顾不得大哥的面子，他脑中紧绷的弦松懈下来，他拍拍他弟弟那毛茸茸的脑袋，只为得到Sam更紧的拥抱和喃喃的爱语。

Sam一周内会想这样有那么几次在半夜醒来去厕所。他总因为这样会吵醒Dean而有些愧疚，也试过控制自己晚上的喝水量，但Dean好像并不介意。事实上，如果不是那件事的发生，他们根本没正视过这个习惯。Sam知道自己的哥哥是世界上的最棒的哥哥，但他不确定刚跨过的这条线会对他们的关系造成什么影响。想到上周的那个晚上发生的事，一阵不合时宜的激流往下身窜去，Sam摇了摇头，决定抽时间好好逼Dean谈论一下这个问题，一边迅速冲了冲手，又用冷水洗了洗脸冷静自己。  
他打开浴室门准备回去睡觉，一个赤裸裸的Dean把他推回去。  
好吧，看来他的哥哥已经有结论了。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 我他妈那时候文笔比现在好【


End file.
